


Objectively

by pt_tucker



Series: The "Bad Things Happen to Reno" Collection [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boss/Employee Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Restraints, Rude Being A Bro, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Rude's told to go check on Reno during one of his heats and learns there's a difference between knowing things aren't right at Shinra andknowing.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Temporarily), Reno/Rufus Shinra (Background)
Series: The "Bad Things Happen to Reno" Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Objectively

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Two fics in the same night? Yet another fic in which bad things happen to Reno? Presumably another drop in my subscriber count? Oh boy, I can't wait.
> 
> Anyway, I mad dashed through this fic, writing it in one sitting and editing it in another. Might end up playing around in this universe some more since I'm terrible and love the idea of Rufus being terrible. And Reno being in kinky peril. We'll see.

Rude knows, objectively, that Reno is an omega. Just like he knows, objectively, that Rufus doesn’t permit him to block his heats and that, objectively, he also doesn’t permit Reno to sleep with anyone, ever, nor does he allow him to even touch himself without permission. He knows, objectively, there’s something very wrong with that entire picture but also that, objectively, there’s nothing any of them can do about it, Reno included, and trying to will just cause more harm than good.

But there’s something very different about objectively knowing something and walking in to find his partner tied to a bed, pale skin flushed and sweaty as he strains against the black silk tying him to the frame, omega slick staining the sheets as it flows out of him, cock unbearably red as the wet tip rubs against his stomach to no avail.

They both freeze as they lock eyes and then Reno throws his head back into the pillows and lets out a soft “fuck.”

Rude feels his face warm as he coughs and politely turns away. “Tseng’s indisposed. Ordered me to come check on you. Make sure you were still okay.” 

He feels like he owes Reno at least that much of an explanation. 

“I’m fucking peachy, yo.” 

Rude can’t stop his grin at how truly pissed Reno sounds. At least he doesn’t have to worry about fixing his broken spirit or anything like that. Rude’s fairly certain he wouldn’t be any good at it.

He sees Reno arch his hips out of the corner of his eye and can only assume it’s an involuntary reaction as there’s nothing for Reno to rub against. Not when he’s got his hands tied above his head, legs splayed wide, bent and tied at the knees and thigh crease, a pillow under his ass and two straps across his chest and stomach keeping him firmly on the bed. His dick meets air, and he lets out a frustrated whimper that Rude silently promises to never mention.

As if sensing his thoughts, Reno tilts his head towards him and while his cheeks may be slightly redder than they were a second ago, he’s wearing his most flirtatious grin as he asks, “Hey partner, mind giving me a hand here?”

Rude snorts. “Rather not get shot.”

Reno drops the act as he all but melts into the bed. Like a deflated balloon except what his body’s losing ain’t air. 

“Was worth a try, yo.” He squeezes his eyes shut as his hips twitch again.

“You need anything else?” 

Eyes still sealed tight, Reno shakes his head and then clenches his jaw as he sucks in a breath that sounds like it hurts. His fingers curl and uncurl as he tugs at his wrists and it’s no wonder they had to opt for silk over rope or metal. Rude doesn’t ask if he’s comfortable because he doesn’t want to get tased later, even if Reno has somehow managed to knock half his pillows onto the floor. 

“I’ll get you some water,” he offers instead, already moving towards the small fridge in the corner. It’s likely what Tseng intended him to do here, anyway. Reno’s... leaking from multiple orifices, for lack of a better term, and he’s got to replenish those liquids somehow. 

“Don’t say a fucking word,” Reno growls at him and it’s not until Rude has the fridge open that he knows what he’s talking about.

His eyebrows shoot up at the neatly arranged line of dildos, plugs, cock rings, and other miscellaneous toys on the top shelf. The water and other food and drink are below and while Rude isn’t normally one to judge a man by his refrigerator arrangement, he can’t help but feel that the placement is indicative of its importance to Rufus. He wants to ask but Reno’s told him not to, and he knows his partner well enough to know he won’t have to. He stays silent as he cracks open one of the water bottles and presses it against Reno’s lips, ignoring the way Reno tries to latch onto his fingers before getting ahold of himself.

Reno’s got half the bottle gone before he turns away, face flushed as he mutters, “He likes to keep me uncomfortable so I can’t come as easily.”

Rude keeps his face blank as he nods and holds the bottle towards him, trying to at least get him to drink a full one. 

Reno turns away again and his voice his tight as he speaks. “You’ll have to put the catheter in if I drink too much before Rufus gets back.”

Rude’s eyes flit towards Reno’s cock, still hard, still red, and still dribbling precum onto his stomach. He can’t imagine trying to stick a catheter in Reno on a good day, let alone a day like this, and suddenly he’s both grateful and a little pissed that Tseng normally handles all of this. Pissed because he knows Tseng would make him drink it all, would stick the catheter in, and Reno would be left feeling even more humiliated than he already does. Rinse and repeat next heat cycle.

Working for Shinra has never been easy but for the first time in a long time, Rude’s genuinely angry with his employer. And ashamed of his involvement.

Reno shakes his head. “Don’t. It ain’t worth it.” Rude’s starting to wonder if it’s not. “‘Sides, you ain’t seen nothing yet. Few more hours, and I’ll barely remember my name, yo. Be begging the Boss to fuck me.” His grin is self-deprecating in the worst sort of way. He leans in to whisper as if sharing some juicy secret. “He gets real indulgent after I start sobbing. Let me have that fancy new car last time, yo. Think I can get him to give me a helicopter?”

Rude snorts. It doesn’t make up for anything, and they both know it. It’s not as if Rufus is even doing it out of regret; it’s a show of his own power: see the shiny new toys I can afford to give my favorite pet? But it’s enough to have Rude hold off on doing something they’ll both regret. 

Well, almost.

He sets the water on the dresser before climbing onto the bed. He looks at Reno, face plastered with damp red strands, pupils blown wide, lips parted as he pants in time to the straining of his hips, and then leans down to swallow Reno’s cock.

“The f— There’s cameras!”

That’s all the protest he gets out before he loses his words, his lips instead forming little moans and soft whimpers as Rude bobs his head, his own mouth flowing from tip to base as he takes him all in. Hours of fucking air has Reno bunched up like a spring about to be released, and there’s barely time for him to shudder before he’s releasing against Rude’s tongue, his cry a mix of relief and incredulity.

“Fuck,” Reno says, looking a bit dazed as Rude pulls off him. He stares down at his cock, shiny and wet with Rude’s saliva, softening for the moment, his heat not yet so strong to have him hard again.

Rude pulls his handkerchief out and wipes at his mouth.

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist taking advantage. Doubt I’ll get a chance like this again.” He waves towards Reno’s restraints.

It’s bullshit, and it’s hopefully enough to make Rufus’ wrath come down on him and him alone because he doesn’t know what he’ll do if Reno gets the shit kicked out of him for this. 

Probably not something he’ll be able to turn back from. 

“Fuck,” Reno says with a bit more force. “I know I asked, but I didn’t think you’d actually do anything, yo. Ain’t you betas supposed to have self control?” Reno doesn’t look happy as he flicks his chin towards the door. “I think you should leave. And tell Tseng to come do his fucking job and take care of things himself.” 

The words are hard and furious, but Rude knows him well enough to know it’s all for show. 

He nods and hurries out of the room, doing his best to make it appear as if he’s fleeing in shame after being chastised. He’s not certain how well he pulls it off, probably not well enough to fool Tseng but maybe it’s enough to fool Rufus. 

——————-

He’s more satisfied than he’d like to admit when Tseng assigns him to help clean the building for the next month. It’s disgusting and demeaning but it’s also more lenient than he expects considering the knowing look Tseng gives him. 

He’s scrubbing one of the urinals that had somehow managed to get shit all over it when the reason for his grueling punishment pops into the restroom. Reno always uses a stall, but this time he doesn’t bother as he unzips beside him, pulling his dick out with only a moment of hesitation. Rude can see the glimmer of metal out of the corner of his eye and he’s not surprised at what he finds when he looks down.

“That new?” 

Reno shakes his head. “Been wearing this for a while now. Boss likes to make certain I don’t get any ideas about touching my own dick.” There’s just enough annoyance in his tone to be dangerous if someone overhears him, and Rude can’t help but glance towards the door. 

Reno pays him no mind, finishing up and using one of the extra toilet paper rolls on Rude’s supply cart to wipe off. He tucks himself back in and zips up before washing off and it seems like that might be it before he leans in to whisper in his ear.

“You weren’t half bad, partner.”

It’s a thank you, stated in the only way Reno knows how. 

After he leaves, Rude spends the rest of the day humming under his breath, not even that upset when he glances up and realizes they’d somehow gotten shit on the ceiling too.

Now all he had to do was figure out what to do next heat cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you all think? If I do write more in this world, would you be more interested in seeing more Rude/Reno or more Rufus/Reno? Both? Maybe Rufus/Rude/Reno? More smut? More plot? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments & kudos are love. <3


End file.
